


While Visions of Ezekiel Danced In His Head

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, casey/zeke fics, christmas fics, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Alone on Christmas Eve, Casey gets a surprise visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-slash, written for the Casey/Zeke Yuletide Cheer event at Live Journal. Write a Christmas fic, this year based on a song lyric.
> 
> Written December 25, 2016 in response to the lyric: "Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."

It was Christmas Eve and Casey Connor couldn’t sleep. He normally had no problem falling and staying asleep, but tonight he just couldn’t turn his mind off.

He remembered Christmas Eves when he was a kid, trying to stay awake as long as possible, waiting to catch a glimpse of Santa, but those days were long gone, and yet it was nearly midnight and he was still wide awake.

There were high school holiday parties in progress all over town, all going on without him. Even his parents were at a party across town at the home of friends of theirs, adding to Casey’s humiliation at not having been invited anywhere on Christmas Eve. He was home alone, but unlike Kevin McAllister, he wasn’t happy about it.

The house was as quiet as a tomb, reminding Casey of that poem by Clement Clark Moore he’d had to memorize in grade school.

> T'was the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
>  Not a creature was stirring, --not even a mouse;  
>  The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there. The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
>  While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads

Casey wondered if counting sugar plums would help him fall asleep because counting sheep sure wasn’t cutting it. He decided to go downstairs and watch television. Maybe watching Jimmy Stewart remember how wonderful his life was would put him to sleep. He did that for about an hour, and when he didn’t even feel drowsy, he gave in and decided to try his mother’s favorite remedy, warm milk.

He’d just put his mug of milk in the microwave when he heard the noise at the back door. Thinking his parents had forgotten their front door key and were coming in through the kitchen, Casey opened the door, only to come face to face with the last person he’d expected to see.

“Jeez, Tyler, what the fuck are you doing here?”

Zeke Tyler stepped into the kitchen, shaking snow from the wool cap he wore. “I saw your light and thought you might like some company.“

Ever since Zeke had stopped his nosebleed in the boy’s bathroom, they had become friendly, but Casey never would have expected Zeke to drop by for a visit, especially on Christmas Eve. “I thought you’d be out partying with the rest of our class,” he said.

“I’m not much of a party animal,” Zeke told him. “I guess you’re not either.”

“I didn’t have the chance to find out,” Casey said wistfully. “No one invited me to any of the parties going on tonight, but you probably already knew that.”

“Parties are overrated,” was Zeke’s opinion. “I prefer more intimate gatherings.”

“I’m sure there are lots of girls who’d like to be invited to one of your intimate gatherings.” As would Casey, but he knew that was something he’d best keep to himself if he didn’t want his friendship with Zeke to end before it had even begun. Just thinking about Zeke that way had him feeling things he wished he wouldn’t, and he was glad he was wearing flannel pajama bottoms instead of his usual boxers or he would have died of embarrassment.

Zeke shrugged. “I don’t have to stay if you’d rather be alone.”

Casey shook his head. “No! Stay,” Casey said, a little too quickly and a lot more forcefully than he’d intended. “I mean…if you want to.”

That seemed to settle it. “Well if I’m staying,” Zeke declared, “the least you can do is offer me some refreshment.” He nodded toward the whirring microwave. “Whatever you’re having is fine.”

“It’s warm milk.” Casey looked embarrassed. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Rather than the snarky comment Casey had expected, Zeke surprised him by suggesting, “Since I’m not sleepy either, why don’t we stay awake together?” Casey was sure he was joking until Zeke said, “I’m sure there are some maudlin Christmas movies on TV we can watch.”

Casey had to wonder if he’d fallen asleep after all, and that Zeke standing in his kitchen was just a dream. It didn’t seem possible that it was really happening. “Yeah, sure,” he said cautiously.

Zeke hung his jacket on the back of one of the kitchen chairs and followed Casey into the living room. They sat down on the couch and Zeke picked up the remote. It didn’t take much channel-surfing before he found a version of _A Christmas Carol_ and they settled down to watch it.

Ebenezer Scrooge had just told Bob Cratchit that he was going to help him raise his family when The Connors came home from their party. Startled to find her son and another boy asleep on their couch, Mrs. Connor whispered, “Casey didn’t mention inviting a friend over for Christmas.”

“Casey didn’t mention having a friend,” was Mr. Connor’s comment. “Isn’t that the Tyler boy?”

“Yes. I think his name is Zeke.”

“I had no idea that Casey was friends with him.” He shrugged. “Guess we should send him on his way.” He started to reach for Zeke’s shoulder, intending to wake him, but Mrs. Connor stopped him.

“Don’t,” she said. “They’re both sleeping so peacefully. It would be a shame to wake him and send him out into the cold when he’s so comfortable here. Let them sleep until morning and they can have breakfast together.”

Mr. Connor gave in without a fight. “If you think that’s best then leave them. I’m going to bed.”

“I’ll be up in a minute,” his wife told him.

Even though Casey wasn’t a child anymore, she still couldn’t resist standing there a moment so she could watch him sleep. The TV screen, the only light in the room, was bathing the sleeping duo in a warm glow. Mrs. Connor had to admit that her son looked especially adorable with his head resting on the taller boy’s shoulder. Taking up the throw from the arm of the sofa, she covered them with it.

Picking up the remote from the coffee table and aiming it at the television screen, she purposely waited until Tiny Tim had proclaimed, “God bless us, everyone” before turning it off. As she went upstairs to join her husband, she decided she was going to make a special Christmas breakfast. Maybe Casey and his friend would like pancakes.


End file.
